A generic clutch release system is known from the DE 10 2004 009832 document. FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, explained further below, show an exemplary embodiment of a lever system according to prior art.
In solutions based on prior art, the introduction of torque to the axles or to the mounting points of roller set axles in a hub is disadvantageous.